<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Petal by honeymandos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902284">My Petal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymandos/pseuds/honeymandos'>honeymandos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Prospect (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Choking, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral, Overstimulation, Slapping, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymandos/pseuds/honeymandos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of building tension between you and Ezra, he catches you naked outside your bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Prospect x You, ezra prospect x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Petal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ezra?”</p>
<p>There's the softest smile on his face when he turns to face you, his features illuminated in the dying light of the sun. A purple flower is tucked neatly behind his ear, a small hand-plucked bouquet clutched in both his hands.</p>
<p>“I do apologize for not returning back to the Pod earlier, Petal. I became sidetracked,” he drawls out, gesturing to the bouquet. You smile, nodding. Ezra had an affinity for the wildflowers abundantly found on this planet, particularly the specks of wildflowers growing in the meadow not too far from your Pod. You figured you’d find him here.</p>
<p>“We should start heading back, you know. The sun is setting.”</p>
<p>Ezra pauses, his eyes trained first on you and then the horizon. His hand reaches slowly for yours, intertwining your hands to tug you closer.</p>
<p>“Watch it set with me,” he requests tenderly, his words a mere whisper in the wind. You’re helpless to say no to him, squeezing his hand and looking out at the horizon.</p>
<p>You had to admit, it was beautiful. You’d never been to a planet so… peaceful. The lush meadows and forests, the waterfalls and the warm sun. It was perfect in every way imaginable. It felt like being in a little bubble of safety, of harmony and joy.</p>
<p>You’d departed on the mission nearly four months ago now, taking Ezra as a partner assigned by the Corps. You were wary of the one armed man, but he quickly proved himself to not be a threat. He needed you as much as you needed him, and your trust for him built up quickly.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before you got close to him, talking for hours in the dead of night and discussing anything from poetry to flowers. He harbored a love for the classics, keeping a small collection of tattered books stowed beneath his bunk.</p>
<p>Sometimes he read them to you at night, the times where your nightmares plagued you and you couldn’t sleep. He would lay his arm around your shoulders comfortingly and whisper poetic words until your eyes drifted shut.</p>
<p>It was easy, too easy, to fall for him.</p>
<p>His thumb draws comforting circles on the back of your hand as the sun dips lower in the sky, shadows beginning to cast along the land. You nudge him gently with your shoulder, nodding in the direction of your Pod.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful, but… you know it gets dangerous at night.”</p>
<p>He sighs in understanding, giving your hand a short squeeze before letting it go and taking a few long strides towards the camp. You linger behind him for a moment, watching the way the glow makes his silhouette appear almost angelic.</p>
<p>He turns to you, a teasing smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Coming?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” you grin, taking his outstretched hand and following him through the light of dusk back to your Pod.</p>
<p>Every brush of his skin against yours felt like fire. Even just his fingers looped with yours caused a palpable tension, a cord winding up till it’s breaking point. You could sense it in him, too— the way he held himself around you, like he was hesitating. Like he was ready to snap.</p>
<p>It’s exactly what he looks like when he settles into the desk chair of the Pod, his eyes raking across your clothed body not-so-subtly. The soft moments clashed with those of fiery need, adoration dancing with lust.</p>
<p>“I fear our time on this moon is drawing to an end, Petal,” he laments, opening the hardcover journal he has been scrawling entries in since your first day. You whistle lowly, plopping down on a cushion that was tossed to the floor.</p>
<p>“Already? It feels like no time has passed at all.”</p>
<p>Ezra hums in agreement, picking up his pen and shakily jotting down notes from today’s harvest.</p>
<p>There was one night that he explained to you the reasoning behind his journaling. For the memories, yes, but also to work up function in his left hand. Since the loss of his right limb, he wasn’t able to write as well, and practiced every night to regain that mobility.</p>
<p>It had worked, as far as you could see. His handwriting is loopy and delicate as the ink dances along the empty page, almost hypnotic in nature.</p>
<p>“They do say that time passes you by when you are having fun,” he remarks, pausing to look up at you. You smile a little bit, fidgeting with your hands.</p>
<p>“Yeah… yeah, I think so.”</p>
<p>He offers you the faintest smile before refocusing on his journal, that drawn up look of concentration passing over his face once again.</p>
<p>You get up from where you’re sitting, heading to the small bathroom in your Pod. It was designed to be lived in, this model was, anyway. It wasn’t big by any means, but it accommodated two people rather well.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Ezra asks, his eyes big and dark in the din light of the room. You shuffle your feet and point back to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Taking a shower real quick.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” he nods, returning to his work. You smile to yourself, watching him for just a brief moment before turning on your heel and walking into the bathroom.</p>
<p>It’s sweet, how protective he is over you. Sometimes you don’t even know if he consciously realizes it. The way he holds your hand when it’s dark out, the way his eyes track you every time it looks like you might leave his sight. He’s looking out for you, and it touches your heart to know that he cares that much for your well-being.</p>
<p>You switch on the hot water, relishing the way it pours down your back and washes the grime of the day away. It wasn’t a particularly dirty job, but being in a harvesting suit all day certainly didn’t help. And besides, it had been a few days since your last shower, anyway.</p>
<p>You lather yourself hair with shampoo and rinse it out, listening to the sound of Ezra humming softly in the other room. He does it, sometimes, when you’re in the shower and he thinks you can’t hear him. You always can, though— you wished he’d sing more. His voice is hypnotically lovely, like the voice of an angel.</p>
<p>You don’t recognize many of the songs, but they’ve become familiar over the months of hearing them from his lips. You assume they’re ones from his home planet; lullabies, if you’re correct.</p>
<p>You lean against the wall and sigh as his little song comes to an end, your ears instead met with the sound of his bedsheets rustling. You have your own separate rooms in the pod, although they’re not too big. You’d say they’re about the size of a large closet, just enough to fit a bed and a couple of stray belongings. Ezra set up a handy shelf in his own room, one day showing you into it and pulling down the objects he had placed there, explaining the significance of each one.</p>
<p>You turn off the water when it begins to run cold against your back, opening the shower door to grab your towel. Your eyebrows furrow when you’re unable to find it, opening up the cabinet beneath the sink to try and account it out.</p>
<p>“Shit,” you swear, realizing you left your towel in your own room. Normally, you would just change in the bathroom to avoid having to trek outside the room in just a towel and risk Ezra seeing you. Now, your only choice was to ask him to bring it to you or leave the room bareass naked to go get it. Either way, you risked him seeing you completely undressed. It wasn’t unwelcome, necessarily, but it would cause awkwardness between the two of you that you wished to avoid at all costs.</p>
<p>You sigh and decide it’s best that you just book it to your room. You know he’s probably already asleep, anyway, and at the very least he’s in his room.</p>
<p>You open the door, the old metal creaking as you swing it open. You flinch at the sound, stepping sopping wet into the floor of the ship. You’re going to have to mop this all up later.</p>
<p>You rush across the floor, your hand on the handle of your door when you hear the door next to yours open. You swear under your breath, turning slowly to find Ezra in his sleep shorts, unabashedly staring at your body slick with water.</p>
<p>Your instinct is to cover yourself, one hand going over your tits and the other moving to cup your pussy. His eyes snap away from you as your face begins to heat up in embarrassment. You want to just curl up and die, not having to deal with the consequences of your actions.</p>
<p>“I, uh— I’m.. I’m sorry,” he stammers, his face red as a tomato. You’re slightly surprised at his inability to find words; you’d never seen him truly speechless before.</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry. I was, uh— I forgot my towel. And my clothes,” you explain hurriedly, shuffling your feet. He makes a noise of understanding as your eyes flicker back to him.</p>
<p>He’s looking at you, but his eyes are trained on your still flushed face. He shifts uncomfortably, his gaze flickering down to your lips momentarily.</p>
<p>The tension between the two of you could be cut with a knife, palpable in its nature and thick in the air. Neither of you move, just standing there and staring at each other with clear lust moving in the very air you breathe.</p>
<p>Ezra, in a blur, surges forward and uses his hand to grasp at the back of your neck, his lips crashing into yours. You cry out in surprise but quickly reciprocate, winding your hands into the soft tufts of hair growing at the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Ezra,” you mutter into his mouth, his tongue prying your mouth open and greedily licking into it. The way he kisses you is hard, rough, and desperate, as if he had been waiting for this to happen for centuries. You know that you had dreamed about this since you first saw his plush lips, wondering how divine they would feel moving against your own. Turns out they feel even better than you could have ever imagined.</p>
<p>His body pins you to the wall, his hard cock already straining and trapped between the two of you. He’s panting heavily when he breaks away, his hand still rooted firmly in your hair.</p>
<p>“Do you want this, Petal?” He purrs, ghosting his lips against the skin of your neck. You whine and nod rapidly, drawing him closer to you with your own hands.</p>
<p>“Please,” you whimper. He chuckles lightly, pressing a chaste kiss to your skin and wedging his clothed thigh between your legs. He grinds it into you, rubbing your wet heat along the fabric of his thigh. You grip his shoulders tighter, frantically grabbing at them for purchase.</p>
<p>His lips meet yours again as your hips continue to move along his thigh, chasing the sparks of pleasure formed by the rub of fabric against your clit. Ezra’s hand moves from your neck down to your breast, groping you unceremoniously and drawing a breathy moan from your throat.</p>
<p>“You’re more beautiful than I imagined,” he pants, moving his lips to kiss along the skin of your neck. “Thought about this. About you.”</p>
<p>You’re still in awe of his words as he draws back, his eyes blown to black when they blink down at you. He’s beautifully wrecked, his swollen lips remaining slack as he looks at you with utter devotion.</p>
<p>“Please,” you murmur again, grinding down on his thigh once again. “I need you.”</p>
<p>Ezra tuts, removing his thigh from between yours and guiding you roughly to the bed sitting inside of your open room. He’s not gentle in his movement, slamming you down on the bed and immediately falling on you like a hunter to its prey.</p>
<p>“Beg me,” he whispers against your skin, his lips trailing down the side of your neck and down your body. You gulp, squirming as his hot puffs of breath collide with your bare pussy.</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Ezra smacks the outside of your thigh, just enough to chastise you. His eyes are dark when he looks up at you from between your legs, full of lust and possessiveness.</p>
<p>“Now, Petal, I know you can do better than that,” he drawls out, almost mockingly. You whimper helplessly as he licks a teasing stripe up the lips of your cunt, pausing just before your clit.</p>
<p>“Please, Ezra. I need you.”</p>
<p>“Need me to what?” He prods, his mischievous smirk glinting in the dim light of the room.</p>
<p>“Need you to fuck me. Please, I— I need you so bad.”</p>
<p>He lets out a satisfied hum, his tongue coming up to circle your clit. You gasp at the sensation, your hands instinctively going to grip at his hair.</p>
<p>He pulls his face out of your pussy and gives you a warning look, using his hand to pin both wrists above your head.</p>
<p>“Keep them there,” he growls, his lips pulled up in a snarl. “And don’t you dare move.”</p>
<p>You gulp and nod, whimpering again when he licks experimentally into your pussy. He moans wantonly at the taste, his fingers coming to prod at your clit as his tongue thrusts deeper into your soaking cunt.</p>
<p>You struggle to keep still at the way he’s drawing out your pleasure so effortlessly, his thumb circling your clit and his mouth exploring the depths of you. You bite down on your lip hard to stifle your moans, all of your energy focused on staying still and being good for him.</p>
<p>Ezra’s half-lidded eyes blink up at you lazily, his mouth releasing you with an obscene wet sound. You whine involuntarily at the loss of pleasure, his hands trailing up to your mouth and nudging your lips.</p>
<p>“Taste yourself,” he murmurs, pushing his fingers past your slack lips and thrusting them into your mouth. You nearly gag on the length of them, greedily sucking your own juices from his dripping fingers.</p>
<p>He moans at the very sight of it, grinding his hips into the mattress to try and relieve the painful erection he’s currently sporting.</p>
<p>He takes his fingers from your mouth, watching in awe as the strand of saliva connecting your mouth and his fingers falls on your already slick body. You whimper a little bit, bucking your hips towards his mouth in a silent plea. The action causes his lips to quirk up in a smile, crawling back up your body to press a hard kiss to your mouth.</p>
<p>“Do you want my cock, baby?” He croons, grinding his hips purposefully into yours. You’re speechless, your mind hazy and blank of thought. All you can do is nod, trying and failing to summon words. He clicks his tongue, biting your chin.</p>
<p>“Say it. Say you want my cock,” he demands, his voice a low growl against you.</p>
<p>“I want your cock. Please, Ezra, I want it.”</p>
<p>He snarls and grabs you by the throat, his hand flexing slightly to apply pressure. Something about the way he manhandles you effortlessly is wildly erotic, a wave of slick flooding to your pussy as the pressure increases just slightly.</p>
<p>“You call me Sir. Do you understand, Petal?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, sir,” you whimper, squirming slightly under his grasp. He releases your throat, his eyes softening slightly and his lips trailing soft kisses across your neck where his hand had just been squeezing moments ago.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he purrs, struggling to hold himself up as his only hand attempts to undo the buttons of his trousers. You tsk slightly, a smile crossing your face as you bring your hand down to help him. He wordlessly thanks you with a kiss, groaning when you release his hard cock from the confines of his pants.</p>
<p>Your mouth waters at the sight of it, rock hard and an angry red, leaking precum from the tip. He’s thicker than any man you’ve ever been with, a bulging vein prominent on the side of his dick.</p>
<p>You didn’t realize you were staring until he chuckles, his hand coming to your jaw and ticking your head up to face him.</p>
<p>“You like what you see?” he murmurs, his smile teasing you. He knows you were staring at him, imagining choking on his cock until there are tears in your eyes. The look in his eyes tells you he knows every dirty fantasy running through your head, every filthy words in the confines of your mind.</p>
<p>“Yes,” you admit, running your hands up and down his back. He hums and thrusts his hips forward slightly, just barely rubbing the bulbous tip of his throbbing cock along your pussy lips.</p>
<p>You squeeze your eyes shut and claw your nails into his back when the head brushes your clit, biting your lip hard to try and stifle your wanton moan. Ezra bites down on your neck, drawing a small yelp from your throat.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare hold back those pretty noises for me. I want to hear every moan, every whimper, every plea for my cock to fill you. I want to hear you beg for me, hear you come apart beneath my touch.”</p>
<p>His tip thrusts into you after he’s done, stretching you deliciously. He’s not even in yet and you’re already a moaning, writhing mess, obeying his previous command and letting the noises fall from your lips.</p>
<p>He works his cock into you, grunting in your ear as he slides in. You can feel every ridge of his cock against your walls, every throbbing vein as he stuffs you fuller than you’ve ever been in your life.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” you sob out, feeling him begin to move in and out of you. Each time he moves back in, his cock brushes up against your g-spot, sending jolts of pleasure through your entire body.</p>
<p>“Even… fuck, you are even tighter than I thought you would be,” Ezra pants, his pace increasing with each thrust. You can feel him getting impatient trying to be gentle with you, his thrusts controlled and his face screwed up in frustration.</p>
<p>“Fuck, please, fuck me harder,” you beg, squirming beneath his hands. His eyes shoot open, uncertainty in his features as he peers down at you.</p>
<p>“Are you… are you sure?” He asks, his voice filled with concern. You nod, your only wish to see him become completely unhinged while he pounds into you.</p>
<p>He wastes no time obliging your request, snarling before snapping his hips roughly into yours. The pleasure is blinding, his cock thrusting erratically into you faster than you can bear.</p>
<p>Your orgasm takes you completely by surprise, white hot ecstasy exploding in your veins. You sob out and cling to Ezra as he pounds you through it, never slowing as he milks every drop of your orgasm from your body.</p>
<p>“Too much,” you whimper, his unrelenting pace already beginning to build up your need to cum again. He grunts, that evil smile quirking his lips up.</p>
<p>“It is too much when I tell you it is too much, Petal,” he pants, his thumb coming down to your clit to try and draw your orgasm out even quicker. “I know you’ve got a couple more for me, don’t you?”</p>
<p>You can only moan in response, feeling tears of pleasure begin to prick at the corners of your eyes. You’re already so close to cumming again, right on the brink.</p>
<p>The pressure of his thumb on your pearl sends another shocking orgasm through your body, your limbs shaking with the force of it. Once again, he gives you no time to come down, fucking you through every moment of it and not ceasing afterwards.</p>
<p>Ezra loves the way you’re squirming and whining, the moon of unmatched ecstasy on your face as you come over and over for him. The way your wet little cunt squeezes his cock so well— he could spend forever like this, with you beneath him, making sure you cum for hours and hours.</p>
<p>He’s close, though; he can feel the need to cum build up, his spine tingling and his thrusts becoming sloppy.</p>
<p>He wonders briefly if you’re on the pill, or have one of the implants. He doesn’t give it much thought, dismissing it nearly instantly. It’s filthy of him, but he can’t help but think about how pretty you would be if he could get you pregnant. Those perfect fucking tits swollen and large for him, your belly ripe with his child. The mere thought makes him release a stuttering groan, just on the precipice of cumming.</p>
<p>“Can I…fuck, Petal, can I come in you?” He asks, his tone desperate and needy as he messily thrusts into you. You only whimper and nod, spurring on his movement.</p>
<p>He lets out a long groan as his orgasm washes over him in waves, his cock spurting rope after rope of cum into your tight cunt. You cry out in pleasure at the feeling of it, your mind hazy from being so thoroughly fucked.</p>
<p>Ezra pulls out and collapses beside you, his breath coming out in pants. His rough hand finds purchase on your body, squeezing your waist and drawing you closer, tucking you beneath the sheets beside him.</p>
<p>His lips hesitantly brush against your forehead, his mind racing with a million unsaid words. He, for the first time in a very long while, didn’t know what to say. Should he confess how much he loves you, how long he had been wanting to fuck you like that? Should he remain silent, reveling in the post-coital haze surrounding you?</p>
<p>Your soft snore breaks the silence for him, though, a small laugh escaping his lips. You were curled into his side, completely asleep already. He couldn’t bring himself to care too much, feeling his own eyes become droopy with sleep.</p>
<p>He allows himself to succumb to it, burrowing his head in your neck and soaking up your warmth. You could talk about it tomorrow— for now, all he needed was you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>